


Return Surprise

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Nightbreed [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Genderswap, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightbreed: It's always funny when Ed gets on the wrong side of faerie. They like to, erm, punish him, heh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return Surprise

"Where have you BEEN?" Roy asked as the tawny wolf slunk in the door. The golden-eyed wolf gave Roy a long look before shaking out his fur.

Roy had been reading on the couch, trying to ignore Rian seated on the floor and yelling obscenities into a headset while playing some video game he had been obsessed with for the past few days. Edward had been gone almost two full days - which, while they had both expected his absence given the nature of the job, did not worry either of them any the less.

It was quite odd that Edward would thump against the door and demand to be let back in as a wolf. Usually, he would come home in human form - unless for some reason he was unable to retrieve a spare set of clothes first. It was worrisome - but not alarming. Edward sat on the floor in front of the couch, beside Rian, and exhaled a long sigh.

Rian leaned against him, bumping Edward with his shoulder companionably while not even breaking stride in his stream of profanity.

Roy locked the door, eyebrows raised curiously. "So, are you going to sulk about all day in your lupine form? What happened, why didn't you change back?"

Rian finally muted the game. "Yeah," he echoed Roy's comment. "Mustang's been really fucking horny since you've been gone, my ass is sore."

"Thank you, Rian," Roy said dryly, when Edward swung his head over and looked at Roy. "You know, I _do_ give you the option to not be the bottom."

Rian shrugged his shoulders. "Just because I love taking your cock doesn't mean my ass still doesn't get worn out," he said.

Edward snorted in amusement, and shook himself out again. He took two steps forward and the lupine figure resolved itself into a crouched human form, that slowly straightened.

Roy dropped the book he had still been holding as his brain simply stopped working. Rian, on the other hand, whistled, long and low. A cat-call for a wolf. " _Damn._ "

The figure was definitely Edward. There was no mistaking that face, or that surly expression. But this was not the same Edward who had left them two days ago. This Edward was smaller, far more slender - still muscular, but not bulky - and 100% _female_.

Roy's eyes were locked on the two pert, full breasts. "That - _what_. What happened?"

"Fuckin' faerie, that's what happened," Edward snapped, arms crossing over her chest and face turning red. "My eyes are up HERE, Mustang!"

It took most of Roy's self control to follow the order and register on his - her - _Edward's_ face. The face was mostly the same, the hard jawline softened and feminine; but the eyes were still that piercing, riveting gold. Those same eyes were narrow, pinning Roy with a lethal glare and just _daring_ him to say something.

Fortunately it was Rian who broke the silence. " _Wow,_ " Rian said, and Edward turned his lethal glare to the eternal teenager. "You look _good_ , Ed. You're, like, a ten!"

Edward gave Rian a strange look. "Thanks, I think?"

"Seriously," Roy said. "What HAPPENED? Is this, is this permanent?"

"I don't know," Edward sounded sullen. "I sure as hell hope not. My center of balance is different on two legs, I don't like it." She looked around. "And my clothes won't fit any more, I'll have to get new ones. God, if I have to let Winry take me shopping, I'll never hear the end of it."

With Edward distracted by her dilemma Roy's eyes were free to fall back to her mostly-covered breasts; pushed together by Edward's crossed arms they were showing off some ample cleavage. Roy could feel all the blood heading south in a hurry.

Roy had not been with a woman since ... well, since he came to be living with Edward, certainly. He was rather hazy on what had transpired in the six or seven months after he had been turned, and before that ....

Glimpses of long blonde hair spread out on a pillow, a warm smile but no face to go with it. Roy shook his head once, sharply to dispel the memory. That drew Edward's eyes back to him, but he really did not mind at this point. It was a few short steps to cross the room before Edward could draw back farther and he gathered her into his arms and kissed her.

Edward was stunned into silence, face turned up to his and eyes drifting closed. "I missed you," Roy murmured against her mouth and Edward hummed a noise of response and then her eyes opened, startled at how high her voice was.

Her arms were trapped between them, still crossed over her chest to protect her breasts. "Roy," Edward said firmly, clearly still slightly shaken by this new transformation. "Roy, I can't-" she looked to Rian, who had slid the headset out of his messy dark hair and was staring intently at her as well. Edward realized for the first time how naked she really was and flattened against Roy, as if they did not already have her form fixed in their memory.

"I wouldn't want you to do anything you didn't want to," Roy murmured, his breath warm on her throat. Edward turned her head to expose the veins there, a practiced motion and she sighed slightly as she felt the familiar pinpricks, and then a warm rush of pleasure tingled through her body.

Roy did not _have_ to feed from Edward - neither of them did, they kept an entire freezer full of blood bags now, a month's supply to fall back on should anything go wrong with their supplier. But it was familiar, and sensual, and Edward had always liked how territorial and possessive that made the two vampires, regardless of the situation. She sighed almost wistfully as he lifted his head, the warmth and the pleasure slowly residing.

Except ....

Except the warmth remained, pooled in her belly. Edward laid her head on Roy's shoulder, sliding her arms around his torso and linking them. The blood loss made her a little woozy - it felt as though Roy had drained her more than she was expecting - and Edward sighed, exhausted.

"Let's get you dressed," Roy murmured. It must have pained him to say those words, because Edward could feel the length of him barely disguised by the trousers he wore. "I'm sure that you're famished. I can have Rian go pick up a pizza-"

"Hey!" Rian said, indignant.

Roy lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at his kin. The two vampires engaged in a contest of wills for a brief moment - both fledgling vampires, but one a sire and that bond was nearly unbreakable. Rian gave an exaggerated sigh and stood up. "Alright, I'm going," he said. His eyes were only for Edward a moment, even with her body pressed to Roy's she was still completely naked. "No funny business until I get back, right? I don't want to miss out."

"Rian!" Roy snapped, and the teenage vampire scoffed and vanished out the door.

Edward did not relax against Roy until they heard the door latch behind Rian. She sighed again and Roy's hands settled on the small of her back, just over the rise of her ass. "I don't have any clothes," Edward said, dejected.

Roy nudged at her chin again and she looked up at him, brow furrowed. Roy took that moment to gently claim her mouth and Edward responded fully. When they finally parted - Roy tasting of copper, the sweet taste of Edward's own blood and strangely, Edward could never get enough of that - Edward, finally, smiled. "Wanted to get your brat out of the apartment for a little bit, huh?"

"Our brat," Roy corrected, his fingers kneading her flesh.

"Our lover," Edward murmured, sliding her hands along his face and kissing him again.

"God, I missed you so much," Roy responded. "And I want to-" he was cut off as Edward kissed him yet again, and Roy sighed in aggravation. "But you don't want to and that's okay, I just, I missed you and-"

Edward lifted her head and shot Roy a puzzled look. "Mustang, at what point did I expressly say that we weren't going to have sex?"

Roy blinked as the circuits in his head rewired. "Wait, what?"

"I wasn't sure if you would still want to," Edward said, her face serious. She took a step back from him and Roy reluctantly let her go. Edward spread her arms. "I mean, look at me. This is not _me_. I didn't know _how_ you were going to react-"

He could not help but stare. His eyes were drawn to swell of her breasts; not pushed together now but hanging naturally; the curve of her figure and the trail of slightly darker golden hair that covered her mound. "Ed," Roy said, his mouth dry. He wanted to taste her right _now._

Edward cocked her head and put her hands on her hips, alertly watching and cataloging Roy's every reaction. He was fascinated by this change, his face had actually started to flush with color. "Ed, you're gorgeous."

She smiled, and stepped forward, grabbing Roy by the front of his shirt and reminding him once again that wolves were naturally stronger than vampires. "Good, then. We don't have a lot of time before Rian gets back and I *am* tired. You get to do most of the work."

Roy grinned like a kid in a candy store as she led him to the bedroom.

* * *

Edward did not feel all that different as she lounged back on the bed and watched Roy undress. She felt lighter, and smaller, and off balance, of course - but it was not like her entire world view had shifted. She watched Roy watch her and smirked. Seems like no matter what was between her legs, Edward Elric naked on the bed brought Roy to a full salute.

"What about Rian?" Roy asked as he joined her on the bed.

"I'll have sex with him too," Edward assured him as Roy leaned over her, kissing her gently. "But I just want you, right now, Mustang. Like it used to be. Just the two of us."

Roy brushed his fingers through her hair and nodded. "I think I can handle that."

* * *

Rian shouldered the front door open and was immediately stricken by the heavy scent of sex in the air. "You couldn't wait TWENTY MINUTES," he called, slinging the pie on the coffee table and leaving his coat on the couch.

"Sorry," Roy said, his voice a little muffled. He did not sound even the slightest bit apologetic. Rian stopped in the bedroom door and stared.

Roy had Edward balanced in his lap, spread so that she was facing the door. Her face was dark red, and her eyes were half-closed but now trained on Rian in the doorway. "Twenty minutes," Rian repeated, staring at the semen leaking from Edward unabashedly.

She moved slightly on Roy's lap, and Rian realized that Roy had his cock in her ass. Edward covered Roy's hand on her chest, where he was squeezing one of her breasts, never looking away from Rian. "Well?" Edward asked, her voice husky. "Are you gonna join us, or just watch?"

Rian lost his clothes - especially his pants - in a hurry. Edward looked so strikingly _sexy_ like this he did not even know how to think about it. He had had girlfriends in the past, in his previous life, and they had been all right but each and every one had also been a _girl_ \- Edward was a startlingly beautiful _woman._

Edward reached out a hand and palmed Rian's cock when Rian drew close enough to her. He was unsure exactly what she wanted him to do, until Edward ground back on Roy. "I want you both," Edward said, eyes gone dark gold with lust. "I want you both right now, scoot back, Mustang."

Roy laughed a bit, sliding back on the bed and hooking Edward's legs over his own, leaving her spread open for Rian. Edward lifted both arms and beckoned Rian into them and he sank into her embrace, kissing Edward passionately.

It only took a little bit of shifting for Rian to find the right angle and Edward let out a low, enthusiastic moan as he entered her. She was already wet, slick with Roy's spilled seed and she took him in excitedly. Rian moved slowly against her, staring down at this golden creature trapped between them.

Having sex with Roy was such a different experience. A sire and his kin and an irrevocable, unbreakable bond that meant their every touch was almost electric and completely intoxicating. Sex was a frenzied, passionate, claw-through-the-bedding affair every time. With Edward between them, though, they could afford to be more gentle.

Rian braced his hands on the mattress, brushing Roy's shoulders. Edward had laid her head back against Roy's, so Roy could nuzzle her ear and lightly nip her throat. "Both of you," Edward rasped, arching back against Roy as the fangs pierced her throat.

He had to stare at her, processing the words individually. They were already both inside her - and it had been so long since he had been with anyone female that it was a struggle not to immediately come inside her - and then he focused on the blood tracing from the bite and it dawned on him.

Carefully Rian bit the other side of her neck. He could feel Roy through her as he fed and Edward moaned orgasmically, shuddering between them multiple times.

Werewolf blood always gave Rian a dizzying high. He curled his fists in the bedsheets as he waited for the blood to settle. It was like walking out of a dark movie theater into a bright afternoon - it took a few seconds for him to adjust but then he could feel and smell and hear and see _everything._ Roy laughed as Rian moved his hips enthusiastically and Edward shifted below him, slinging her arms around his neck and gasping with each thrust.

Edward's blood thrummed in his veins as Rian drove into her and came. Edward sobbed into his shoulder her own release, and Roy reached up and gripped Rian's shoulders, holding him in place as he started to move underneath them both. It was a fairly impressive feat of strength, Rian could feel the force of his thrusts through Edward, who continued to gasp and moan wordlessly against him as she shuddered and came again.

Finally Roy let out a long, low moan himself and released them both. Rian kissed Edward again as he slid off of her, and she rolled off of Roy and onto her stomach with an exhausted noise. Roy nudged her shoulder with his own in concern. "You all right?"

"God," Edward moaned into her arms. "I'm fucking _fantastic_."

Rian flopped over on his back, staring at the ceiling. "That was really fucking hot," he said.

"How many times for you?" Roy asked Edward, poking her in the side.

"I lost count," Edward said into the mattress. "Orgasms are different for girls, you know."

"I counted nine," Roy said, and Rian lifted his arm off his face.

"JESUS. _Nine?_ "

"Might've been more, she orgasmed at least twice when we both bit her." Roy rolled up on his side and nuzzled Edward's neck. "That was amazing."

"I'm hungry," Edward said, still without lifting her head. "Someone bring me a pizza and a beer."

Roy lifted his head and laughed, and looked to Rian. Rian shook his head violently. "Nuh-uh. I went to get the damn pizza, you can go get the plates."

Roy smiled and ruffled Rian's hair. "You're lucky I like you, kid," he said as he passed, and Rian crawled up the bed to lay on his stomach beside Edward. She lifted her head and looked at him quizzically when he caught a strand of her hair between his fingers.

"Are you all right?" Rian asked softly.

Edward smiled for him. "I'm fine, Rian. I'll fix this, I just have to swallow my pride and ask for Winry's help. Again."

"If you wanted to stay like this, I'm sure Roy wouldn't mind. I don't."

"Rian," Edward said. "This is not who I am. It's fun to play around with, but I'm a man." She lifted her hand and cupped his face. "But still, thank you."

Rian kissed her hand as Roy returned with the pizza box and the remaining half of the six pack from the fridge. "We've only got three beers left," he said, shooting a glance at Rian.

"Hey man, don't look at me, I can't buy booze, remember?"

"Can't buy it means you can't drink it," Edward announced, taking one of the cans.

Rian scowled. "I'm gonna be seventeen forever, you can't keep me from booze that long."

Roy handed him the other can. "Kid, just shut up. Let's eat."


End file.
